pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: Home/Archive1, Home/Archive2 ---- Role-play here! ---- Pansage sighed. "YOUR A FUCKING DUMBASS!" he shouted before storming out of the house. Meanwhile in the nursery... Buizel finally stopped with Cleffa. "What now?" he asked, smiling at her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa shrugged. "What IS there to do, my mother stalked us and locked us in," she said with a sigh. At home... Panpour waved her fist and murmured to herself, "Oooooh, someone's on his period," before heading for her room. 21:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDDD) "Just better, we can stay fucking each other until your mother finds away to get us out, which should be about when we are teenagers," Buizel smirked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa said, "Wouldn't we be dead by then?" Buneary tried to break open the door and screamed loudly. 21:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Considering she's trying so fucking hard, maybe it'll be for awhile, and besides, there is a window, we can go get food whenever," he says, giving her a kiss. (Okay, so now there is just the Pachirisu's and the cops that need to have their kids) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Wait, there's a window? Why don't we just use that to get FREE?" Cleffa squeaked. 21:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) He shrugged. He removed stuff from the window and helped Cleffa get out and Turtwig and then followed them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa looked around and said, "Where are we?" At home... Servine was cooking dinner until she heard a scared whine coming from what seemed like the front yard. She wnt out to ceck, and found saw a face, a Ponta, peering out of the bushes. 21:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta looked at the Servine and back farther away into the bushes. With the kids... "I dunno, now, where to?" Buizel asked them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa sighed and sat on the ground and shrugged. 21:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Buizel sighed and sat down next to her and put his tail around her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa sighed again. At home... Servine crept closer to the Pokemon, and whispered, "Oh, come out, I won't hurt you." 22:01, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The Ponyta looked at the Servine and then slowly and steadily, walked out of the bush. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Servine carefully waved her tiny leaf-like hands and said, "Come with me to my Home, it's full of lots of wonderful Pokemon, I'm sure they will accept you." 22:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The Ponyta slowly followed the Servine to home. With the kids (again)... Buizel sighed with her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa glanced at Turtwig. "Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked him. At the Home (bah)... Servine yelled out, "EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" 22:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Turtwig shrugged. Buizel then looked at Cleffa and started to kiss her, only kiss though (le sigh) At home (NYEH!)... The Ponyta started to back away a bit as all of these people started to come in. But then her eyes feel on the Pansear she saw earlier and she seemed frozen. She then looked away so it wouldn't look like she was staring at him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour stood next to her two brothers, right in the middle of them. 22:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta then looked at the Panpour next to Pansear and sighed. He's taken, grand. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:23, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour thought the Ponyta was looking at her, and seemed confused. Servine waved her tail and annouced, "This is a stray Ponyta I found in some bushes outside. I believe we should let her stay. Does anyone disagree?" No one did. "Good," Servine said and turned to the Ponyta. "Welcome to our home!" 22:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta nodded to the group of people. Pansear looked at Ponyta and smiled to her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour saw Pansear smile at the Ponyta and whispered in his ear, "I think she likes you, too!" And Pansear's reply was that he looked at her surprisingly. 22:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) He then went back to looking normal. "How do you know?" he whispered into her ear. But Ponyta was at an angle so she though she saw Pansear give Panpour and kiss on the cheek and sighed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Ohhh, I just know, you can trust your sister," she whispered back with a smile. 22:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) She saw Panpour smile and looked down at her... hooves. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "I'm gonna go talk to her," she said and walked over to the Ponyta. "Hi, you're a Ponyta, right?" she said. "I'm Panpour." 22:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta nodded. "Yes," she murmured. Grand, meeting the person dating the guy you like, just grand. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" Panpour asked her. 22:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "N-nothing, shy," she murmured quietly. It was true, but not what she was thinking. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour dipped her head to one side. "Really? You can tell me anything," she said. 22:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," she said with a nod. Pansear went on his tip-toes and looked at Ponyta with worry, but Ponyta thought he was thinking about Panpour instead. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay," Panpour said. "It was nice meeting you! I'm gonna go back to Pansear now, bye Ponyta!" She waved and went over to Pansear and said, "She's really nice." 22:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pansear nodded and hugged his sister. Ponyta looked at Pansear and Panpour and looked down again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour hugged her brother back, and when they were done hugging, Panpour then hugged Pansage. (Omg, Ponyta should think Panpour's "cheating" on Pansear and tell Pansear what she saw XDDDD) 22:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta saw Panpour hugging Pansage when Pansear was turned around and gasped a little. Then she saw Pansear walking over and he stands next to her. "Hey! Pansear! Panpour is cheating on you!" she said quietly to him. "What?" he asked, confused. "She is cheating on you!" she said. "She is my sister!" he shouted. Everyone looked at them. "Ohh..." murmured Ponyta. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour looked at her, extremely confused. "Wha- Was that why you were upset before?" she said. "I'm Pansear's and Pansage's sister, nothing more." 23:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta looked around at everyone then run out of the house. "Ponyta!" Pansear shouted and ran after her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour looked at Pansage, bewildered. "Wha... What just happened?" she said. 23:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," Pansage murmured. Ponyta turned to look at Pansear. "I'm such an idiot," she murmured. "No your not, you just didn't know," Pansear told her. He walks over. "Would you please go out with me?" he asked her. Ponyta looked up. "Of course!" she said happily. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Servine watched as the two came home and asked, "Are you both okay?" 23:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pansear nodded to Servine. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour sighed and went to get some aspirin. 23:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (pfft, we all know she's going to take drugs XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Ponyta went to her room to rest. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (DRUGS?! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Panpour got a cup of water and took some aspirin, and her headache was less worse now. Oh, how did she not know we aren't siblings? We look so much alike, don't we? she thought. 23:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (Yus xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Buizel was still kissing Cleffa. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (My God...) Cleffa started to make out harder with Buizel. Panpour looked out the window to see a female Leafeon humming to herself outside, and motioned Pansage to come see. 23:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pansage looked at her and smiled. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) She saw the Leafeon come into the house. "She lives here? Oh well, you can never notice, there are so many other Pokemon here, too," Panpour said. "Oh, Pansage, you should go talk to-" She froze when out of the corner of her eye she saw a Kingdra come into the house a few minutes later. 23:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pansage elbowed Panpour. "Talk to him," he murmured. He then walked over to the Leafeon. "Hi," he said with a smile to her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) She looked down and saw the Kingdra step back out of the house for some fresh air. He looked up at the clouds, and then saw Panpour looking down. Panpour waved, and he waved back. 23:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pansage looked at his sister waving at Kingdra and shook his head. He then looked back at Leafeon and smiled again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Panpour gave Pansage a look that said, "Shut up, this is the best I got, at least your eyes are open." She then motioned to Kingdra to come inside, and he nodded. She met him in person and said, "Hi." 00:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Pansage grabbed the Leafon's paw and kissed he. He then lead her upstairs and went to his room to have some light sex. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Panpour wanted to scream at her brother, "REALLY?! YOU'RE ALREADY DOING IT WHEN YOU JUST MET?!" But she kept her mouth shut. "Oh hey," Kingdra said. "How come you don't open your eyes? Can you see?" 00:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (*snicker* How does she know they are having sex? They haven't even started yet, and he could just be showing her around xDDDDD) And then they started up on their sex, but were very quiet with it and were using a condom. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (*brofist*) "Ummm, I don't know," Panpour replied. 00:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES PANPOUR! GOSH!) Pansage was fucking hard but, again, they still had a condom. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Kingdra looked at her and said, "You should open your eyes," he said approvingly. "..." "Really." "...Alright." Panpour took a deep breath and soon, she stood there, with her eyes actually opened. Servine did a trollface as she saw the ceiling above her- Was it moving up and down, or was it her? 00:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (omfg XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) "Your imagining," said a tiny voice in Servine's head to keep her from seeing the sex. Pansage was also kissing Leafeon, ya know, to keep noises down. With the kids... Buizel pulled away from Cleffa. "Well? Any idea? Oh, I heard there is a sex club where people at any age can have sex," he said with a smile. (wait, I thought they are suppose to say Buiz and Clef and that stuff, why aren't we doin' that anymore? xDDDD) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (i dunno XDDD) "Orly?" Cleffa thought. Panpour glanced around. (Pansear... Where is he? 8D) 00:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (i dunno, with Ponyta somewhere x3) Buizel nodded and lead her towards the club. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa actually followed more slowly. 00:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong, Cleffa?" asked Buizel, stopping for her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," she said and quickened her pace. 01:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) He grabbed her hand. "Cleffa, are you sure?" he asked. "You seem.... jumpy-ish," he murmured. He just sighed and they all go to the sex club. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," she said and stepped through the doors of the sex club. 01:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) He smiled and walked behind her, holding her close to him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) When they were fully inside, Cleffa turned around and started having sex with Buizel as Turtwig went off with another girl. 01:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Buizel smiled and started fucking her as hard as possible. Turtwig did the same with some random girl pokemon. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa did the same... 01:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Some very sexy music played in the background... Manaphy floated over with Taillow. She floated over to Buneary, Pikachu, Togepi, and Sandile. "Wanna go work some more at our job at the stripper club?" she asked them quietly. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Buneary murmured and nodded. 01:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) They all walked, but for Manaphy, floated, towards their job at the stripper club. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) And then they arrived... 01:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) "Your here! Finally! Go get ready," the manager said, patting their backs for good luck. Manaphy floated towards her dressing room and got dressed in the best stripper clothes. She then walked out and hugged Taillow. "Good luck," she said to her friends. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Soon the three girls went on stage with amazing stripper clothes. 01:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy took her position and started dancing around, waving her entired self around. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Buneary and Togepi had done the same thing, Buneary pulling down her fluff and Togepi pulling down her shell. 01:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) And Manaphy pulling over her clothes. Manaphy, somehow, was the first naked. She bent down a bit and her boobs were hanging off the stage. Some male pokemon came by and squeezed her boobs. She smiled then went back to where she was dancing. She waved her boobs and butt around in the air. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Buneary saw a guy cheering for her and she shoved her butt right in his face. 02:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (OMFG, only stalkers go to stripper clubs, no offense xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Togepi saw someone cheering for her and she shoved her ass in his face then moved around so her boobs were in his face. Then she went back to dancing. Taillow then ran out and kissed Manaphy. He then started fucking her so people would know that she is his. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (I dunno, I never went to a stripper club XDDDDD) Buneary and Togepi motioned "their mans" on stage to show the crowd they were taken too. 02:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Togepi danced over to Sandile, shaking herself the entire time to make Sandile smile as bright as possible. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Buneary and Pikachu started fucking. 02:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) So did Togepi and Sandile. Manaphy and Taillow started fucking harder. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The crowd cheered. 02:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ever so loud. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Buneary and Pikahu then started to fuck harder, thrusting as hard as they could. 17:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Same as everyone else on stage. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) They fucked each other until the working day was over. 15:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) They all then went backstage to go get dressed in normal clothes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Buneary sighed and said, "Didn't our parents threaten us to stop this or else?" Pikachu and the others were silent. Buneary slipped into a thick and comfy jacket, and got ready to leave. 18:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Finally, Manaphy said, "No, but they weren't exactly the happiest people with it," she murmured. Meanwhile with the kids... Buizel and Cleffa started having sex as hard as possible while also kissing. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa made noises, loud ones, and the other Pokemon stared at them with looks that said, "Wow, kids having sex?" Buneary rubbed the back of her head, and they all returned to Home. 18:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Pretty much," murmured a random Pokemon. Turtwig then wandered back over with the girl he was having sex with. (she may or may not be preggers XDDD) With the parents... They soon made it back home. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Turtwig *trollface*) Cleffa stopped having sex with Buizel for a moment to meet Turtwig's new girlfriend. Buneary sighed and plopped onto the couch. (Plopped owo) Panpour went to check on Pansage and when she made it to his room she heard soft thumping. She smacked her forehead. 18:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (omg, I forgot about them XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Leafeon and Pansage then stopped having sex. With the kids... Turtwig's girlfriend finally said, "I'm pregnant!" Buizel nodded to the girl and walked behind Cleffa and started to fuck her silently and told her to not make noise to make it look like he is hugging her from behind. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play